fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KLAR-LP
KLAR, virtual channel 16, is a low-powered digital broadcasting station serving the Laredo, Texas market. It is owned and operated by Syndicated Programming LLC. Its studios are located on Shiloh Tower in north Laredo, and its transmitter is located in La Ladrillera in central Laredo. History KLAR first went on the air in 2006 on channel 68 as K68LD and was owned by Border Media LLC. K68LD would broadcast SMPTE color bars as it was still under a construction permit. In June 2006, it provisionally changed it call letters to KLPR in order to match its sister radio station KLPR-FM, which was also owned by Border Media at the time. The station would later broadcast audio from KLPR-FM along with its call sign and a rotating color screen. Switch To MyNetworkTV In October 2006, KLPR was sold to Sage Communication Group. This purchase involved the conversion of KLPR into a MyNetworkTV affiliate. This was the first time a MyNetworkTV affiliate had been established in Laredo. The call letters would be switched back to K68LD. K68LD would start carrying MyNetworkTV programming on October 5, 2006. Purchase by Syndicated Programming LLC In May 2007, K68LD would go through its third change in a year after MyNetworkTV affiliation would move to KXOF-TV after it was purchased by Entravision. The station would be off-the-air for almost a month until Syndicated Programming LLC obtained the license to the channel. After its purchase, K68LD became an independent station. The channel was rebranded as "The Block" and started to air its current format of sitcom shows and movies. In May 2008, a year after its purchase, K68LD would change its call letters to KLAR, which stands for LAR''edo. On its 10th anniversary, KLAR would once again rebrand from "The Block" to simply "KLAR 68", along with a new logo. Programming KLAR programming primarily consists of sitcoms and movies. Informercials are shown late at night and the station signs off at 3:00 AM. The following programs currently air on KLAR: *Two and a Half Men *The Office *George Lopez *Everybody Hates Chris *The Big Bang Theory *Undercover Boss *Hardcore Pawn *Kitchen Nightmares *The King Of Queens *Malcolm In The Middle *Cash Cab *Family Guy *The Simpsons *Club De Cuervos *Forensic Files *Storm Stories *Maury 'Sports Programming''' KLAR has for many years transmitted local high school football games, usually on Friday nights, under the "Friday Night Lights" slogan. Since the return of the Tecos de Los Dos Laredos baseball to Laredo, KLAR broadcasts every home and away games of the team in Spanish. Starting with the 2019-20 season, KLAR also broadcasts every game of the San Antonio Rampage hockey team. This marks the first time an American Hockey League team has its complete season broadcast in an OTA station. KLAR was also formerly the official broadcaster of the Laredo Bucks, from the Central Hockey League, as well as the Laredo Lemurs of the American Association of Independent Professional Baseball. Logos My68.png|MyNetworkTV logo used in 2006 Theblk2.png|Logo used under "The Block" branding Category:Laredo Category:Texas Category:Former MyNetworkTV affiliates Category:2006 Category:Television channels and stations established in 2006 Category:Independent Stations Category:Independent stations